<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R is for revenge (but also for resurrection) by anoTherloNelyheaRT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329117">R is for revenge (but also for resurrection)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoTherloNelyheaRT/pseuds/anoTherloNelyheaRT'>anoTherloNelyheaRT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Season 2 AU, Steter Secret Santa, Steter Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoTherloNelyheaRT/pseuds/anoTherloNelyheaRT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes into Beacon Hills in the middle of season 2. He is looking for revenge and he finds help in unexpected places. <br/>Like the grocery store.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>R is for revenge (but also for resurrection)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IthacaontheMove/gifts">IthacaontheMove</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Full disclaimer, I haven't seen a single episode of season 2 in about seven years. I'm pretty sure all the mentioned things have happened in canon but I can't guarantee the timeline is correct. I've googled some things and watched some clips but that's about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Stiles blows by the Beacon Hills town sign it is already close to midnight.</p><p> </p><p>As in any small town, Beacon Hills' streets are almost completely desolate at this time of night, and as such his arrival won't be noticed by anyone except the motel clerk until tomorrow at the earliest. The few people still roaming outside are mostly teenagers and young adults, uninterested in much else than having fun with their friends and perhaps trying to illegally obtain alcohol in a town where everyone knows everyone's age.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Stiles wonders if that could have been him. If there was ever a possible future for him in which he would grow up hanging out with a small group of friends, go to clubs on Friday nights and his biggest worry would be his father's heart problems. It is more likely, however, that him dropping out of high school, basically running away from home at the dead of night, and currently planning a cold-blooded murder is a fixed point in his life and if it wasn't for his English teacher trying to kill him and accidentally activating his powers instead, it would be any of the things that happened afterward.</p><p> </p><p>The bright motel sign flickering by the side of the road pulls him from his thoughts and he has to step on the brakes fast to make the turn. As he parks his Jeep in the empty lot behind the motel he notes that only the front desk is lit up, all the room windows are dark and most likely unoccupied.</p><p> </p><p>The woman behind the counter is cheerful for this time of night, probably excited to actually have a customer. She gives his fake ID only a cursory glance and hands over the keys without asking for much else. She tries to make some light conversation but Stiles has just spent ten hours behind the wheel of a car and the only thing he wants to do is to get a - probably - lukewarm shower and fall into bed. The woman, whose name tag identifies her as Ella, notices and wraps up the conversation with a quick goodnight. Stiles barely has the energy to get his things from the car and is asleep almost before his head hits the pillow.</p><hr/><p>A week later sees Stiles . . . incredibly frustrated.</p><p> </p><p>He has yet to catch more than a glimpse of Gerard Argent who, although he should have no idea Stiles is in town, much less what is he here for, is very successfully evading all of his attempts at following him. For a man in his sixties, he can be incredibly slippery when he puts his mind to it. Normally, this would be the point where Stiles turns to magic for help but the Argents have a long and bloody history of not being above using anything they can get their hands on to come out on top and Stiles would not put it beyond them to have some basic protection spells and amulets in place. He could overcome those easily of course, but without precise knowledge of what he is up against, there is no way they wouldn't notice him poking around, and as powerful as Jennifer claims he is, he still wouldn't be able to take them head-on.</p><p> </p><p>His side quest is proving to be a disappointment as well. While tailing Derek Hale is much easier than Gerard, the werewolf has yet to show any common sense. Biting teenagers in the middle of the hospital aside, his dedication to being a good alpha and building a strong pack is less than subpar. Part of the reason Stiles came to Beacon Hills were the starting whispers about the Hale pack getting rebuilt. With his own magical abilities, Stiles had hoped to find some allies here, maybe even become a part of the pack, as Jennifer has been. Granted, it didn't work out too well for her but it's not like he had much of a choice if he wanted to live to see thirty. He needed the protection a stable pack would grant him and from what he heard of the Hales, they were his best option so when he heard that the Hales are back in Beacon Hills he quietly cheered.</p><p> </p><p>Except, of course, once he snooped around he found that the Hale family had shrunk from three members to one in a matter of three months. From what he saw of Derek's ragtag and hastily made group of betas he would do well to stay away from it.</p><p> </p><p>So it's safe to say Stiles is not in a great mood. He is currently perusing the grocery store, throwing food into his cart, and trying to figure out how much longer he would be able to survive on instant noodles when he bumps into a girl that looks like she just jumped out of the pages of a fashion magazine.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, I'm so sorry!" he starts hastily apologizing. She throws him a glare and he has to put up a serious effort not to recoil. Her eyes draw him in, a seemingly endless pool of black beckoning him further and further inside. He is suddenly overwhelmed by the stench of rotting flowers and in his mouth he tastes ash. The temperature seems to have dropped below freezing.</p><p> </p><p>Then in the blink of an eye, it's suddenly gone and he is back in the grocery store staring at an ordinary teenage girl. The whiplash is strong and she must feel it too because she wobbles slightly in her high heels but, to her credit, remains standing. For a second she looks completely shocked but seemingly dismisses it just as quickly and with a toss of her strawberry blond hair and a disdainful sniff of "Watch where you're going," she turns on her heel and leaves him shivering in the middle of the aisle.</p><hr/><p>After another three days of useless plans and dead ends, Stiles changes tracks. If he cannot get to Gerard, he will start with the rest of his family. Even though someone has already beaten him to the punch with Kate, there is still Victoria and Chris. Chris has established himself as an independent arms dealer but Victoria, Stiles finds out, is inexplicably the current principal of the local high school. Stiles has a feeling it has something to do with its population suddenly sprouting fangs and losing eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>He times his entrance so that he doesn't have to wade through the crowds of teenagers in the halls and makes his way to Viktoria's office. The door is half-opened but he knocks anyway as he doesn't really fancy startling a hunter when she thinks she is alone.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>He pushes the door open just in time to see Viktoria's hand retreating back from under her desk. She raises a semi-disdainful eyebrow at him, prompting him to state his business. Right.</p><p> </p><p>"My name is Stiles Blake, I would like to enroll?" he says, playing up the part of a nervous teenager.</p><p> </p><p>She gives him a cold smile. "Usually we discuss these things with a parent or a guardian."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm already eighteen." Stiles shrugs. "I had to drop out in my senior year due to some health issues but I would like to finish here in Beacon Hills."</p><p> </p><p>Victoria weighs his words for a little while, then nods and beckons him inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Please close the door behind you, Mr. Blake."</p><hr/><p>When Stiles exits Victoria's office an hour later he is in a considerably better mood than he was going in. Not only does he now have a reason to be hanging around, he has also managed to place a bug in the room.</p><p> </p><p>The school hallways are full - a class must have ended a little while ago - and Stiles is glad to step out into the mid-morning sun.</p><p> </p><p>He looks around and almost immediately locks eyes with the redhead from the grocery store. She narrows her eyes at him and he braces himself, expecting the dark and the cold but the only thing he gets this time is the aftertaste of ash on his tongue. After their first meeting, Stiles has panickedly called Jennifer who explained that the girl is probably a banshee. Stiles wonders if she could feel something from him too or if the reason for the death glare she was giving him now was simply the fact that he nearly ran her down in a public place.</p><p> </p><p>She holds his gaze for a while but then the girl next to her turns to her and says something Stiles can't hear and she looks away. Her friend is standing with her back to Stiles and she is leaning on a boy that is looking at her like she hung the moon in the sky. It looks equally awkward and adorable until she turns to face him and Stiles recognizes her as Allison Argent. According to tradition, she should have been made part of the family business a long time ago but she seemed a bit too chummy with one of Derek's wayward betas to be a proper hunter.</p><p> </p><p>There is a fourth member of this group, a guy in a leather jacket, looking slightly older than the rest of them, who is leaning lazily against a nearby streetlight. He doesn't seem to be engaging in their conversation but every so often the redhead throws him a nervous look. There is something about him that sets Stiles on edge. When he watches him from the corner of his eye his silhouette is unclear as if it was made of two overlapping images, and when he looks straight at him the edges of his outline seem blurred as if he was slowly disappearing. It's yet another thing to add to his mental pile of things he probably should know about but doesn't and he can't help but stare a little too long. The other guy's gaze sweeps over him boredly, with an amusedly lifted eyebrow and Stiles narrows his eyes. The unfairly attractive and mysterious stranger throws him a smug grin and a sultry wink and then he just . . . disappears. In the blink of an eye, he is just gone. The redhead reacts with an almost violent flinch but, curiously, the other two members of the group and the rest of the students roaming outside don't show any visible reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles sighs and mentally adds it to the list of things he should probably find out more about.</p><hr/><p>As luck would have it he gets the opportunity only a few days later when he's heading back to his motel room from another fruitless stakeout in front of the Argent house. He's just about to cross the street when a raised female voice catches his attention.</p><p> </p><p>"-ver asked for this, any of this! Why can't you just leave me alone!"</p><p> </p><p>The answer is spoken in a smooth baritone and Stiles creeps closer to hear better.</p><p> </p><p>"You think I wanted my family to get murdered? Newsflash, sweetheart, nobody asks for shit to happen to them, it just does. And the only thing that matters is how you deal with it." The last couple of words are spoken with a growl at the end.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles risks a glance into the alley. It's the redhead from the grocery shop and her overly mysterious companion. Because that is just Stiles' life. He briefly contemplates just letting it go, it's been a long day and he wants nothing more than some curly fries and a warm bed but his curiosity, as always, gets the better of him.</p><p> </p><p>He steps out into the alley. Neither of the two notices him, too wrapped up in glaring at one another. Well, don't mind him, he never passes up a chance to make a dramatic entrance. He casually leans his shoulder against the wall and clears his throat.</p><p> </p><p>The effect is instantaneous. Both of their heads flip towards him, startled. the guy recovers first, his expression clearing out and what Stiles is starting to suspect is his trademark smirk appearing on his face. He doesn't say anything though, clearly letting the banshee take a lead on this one. It takes her a bit longer but she does.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?" she asks with venom in her voice, flipping her hair over one shoulder in an arrogant gesture.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles shrugs, still leaning against the wall. "Well, you two were making a lot of noise, thought I'd go see what it was all about."</p><p> </p><p>She haughtily raises her eyebrows. "I was just… practicing, for a school play." Her lie would be pretty convincing but the other guy's amused snort gives her away. She clearly suppresses the urge to turn to glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles pushes himself off of the wall and takes a few slow steps toward the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, if that's what you want to call it. Your boyfriend doesn't really seem the type for that though."</p><p> </p><p>She does a double-take at that. "You can see him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well he <em>is </em>a bit blurry around the edges," he throws him a pointed glance, "but yeah, I can see him."</p><p> </p><p>She stares at him with an expression Stiles can't decipher. The other guy apparently takes the pause in their conversation as a prompt. He steps around the girl and starts slowly circling Stiles. When he exits his line of sight, Stiles has to put an effort not to turn around to follow him with his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Not a lot of people should be able to see me. Or should I say a lot of beings? What exactly are you?" Stiles swears he can feel his breath on the back of his neck. He takes a step forward and sure enough when he turns around the guy's right behind where he stood. Seems like he's one for dramatics and Stiles knows what it says about him that he finds it a turn-on. He throws Mr. Pretty-blue-eyes-but-creepy-villain-coded a smirk and says, "Wouldn't you like to know."</p><p> </p><p>The guy matches his smirk with one of his own and really, Stiles has <em>nothing </em>on that. Unfair.</p><p> </p><p>"Some sort of witch, I would think." He cocks his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"Some sort, yeah." he sidesteps the next question with his own. "What about you? Are you a ghost?"</p><p> </p><p>The other guy snorts. "No, not a ghost. More like… a memory."</p><p> </p><p>"Memory? Memory of what?"</p><p> </p><p>He smirks. (not attractive, <em>not attractive, not. attractive.</em>)</p><p> </p><p>"Of how to come back, of course. You see, I'm not quite done here."</p><p> </p><p>Stiles raises a dubious eyebrow. "You mean killing half of the town didn't quite do it for you?"</p><p> </p><p>Peter Hale, for who else could it be but the Hale pack's famous left hand, looks almost… surprised. Then he smirks again but this time it seems more genuine somehow.</p><p> </p><p>"Well aren't you a clever one. No, you see I didn't quite get around to finishing what I started before my dear nephew ripped my throat out."</p><p> </p><p>"Gerard Argent."</p><p> </p><p>Peter nods. "I doubt it was only Kate's idea to set my family on fire. I want him <em>dead</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Stiles tilts his head in a thoughtful expression. "Hard to do when you're dead yourself though."</p><p> </p><p>Peter shrugs, unconcerned. "Not for much longer. With the help of lovely Miss Martin over here," he gestures toward the banshee who apparently decided to opt-out of this conversation. "I will be able to finish what I started very soon."</p><p> </p><p>"You want some help with that?"</p><p> </p><p>Peter narrows his eyes. Stiles supposes he can't blame him for being suspicious, it's not every day a magical stranger shows up to offer you a hand in exacting your vendetta.</p><p> </p><p>"And what would you get out of that?" he asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you're not the only one who wants Gerard dead. Also, you would owe me a favor."</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry sweetheart," Peter says. "I don't do blank favors."</p><p> </p><p>"A place in your pack then."</p><p> </p><p>"Even if I wanted to, the alpha spark passed onto Derek. I'll come back as a beta, at best."</p><p> </p><p>Stiles smiles, conspiratory. "I could swing that."</p><p> </p><p>Peter looks at him, appraising. "Then you've got yourself a deal…."</p><p> </p><p>"Stiles, you can call me Stiles."</p><hr/><p>Stiles is pacing.</p><p> </p><p>He is in front of the abandoned subway station, waiting for Lydia to show up. She isn't late yet, but they only get one shot at this and he is equally nervous and excited. If they screw it up they're…. well screwed. Peter out of his alphahood and revenge, Stiles out of his revenge and pack, and Lydia out of being the sole occupant of her head again.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles can tell she is scared of Peter, which, considering the murder spree he went on before Stiles got into town, is probably quite understandable. She also doesn't seem to understand much less be able to use her powers so there's that. Stiles can sort of relate. If Jennifer wasn't willing to teach him how to control his magic after she has awoken it, things would probably not go over well for anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, he hears the quiet clicking of heels on gravel and looks up. Lydia is coming towards him, dressed to the nines and clutching a small box in her right hand. Stiles suddenly remembers that tonight is supposed to be her birthday. He feels kind of bad for her but needs must and all that. He likes her but she is not one of his people, not yet at the very least, and as such he will use her if he needs to. Still, she looks pretty shaken up and he can't help but ask.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>She doesn't look at him, just stares somewhere over his left shoulder and nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just get this over with," she says and starts toward the entrance to Derek's…. lair? den?</p><p> </p><p>Stiles catches her arm. "You sure you know what to do?"</p><p> </p><p>She glares at him and tears it out of his grip. "I know what to do." she snaps.</p><hr/><p>It's almost laughingly easy.</p><p> </p><p>Even though Derek is an alpha he doesn't even hear them coming. He walks out of the subway car and only spots Lydia when she comes close enough to blow the wolfsbane into his face. Stiles, who approached from the other side, lets him drop to the concrete floor.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at Lydia. "Ready?" he asks.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't answer him, just bends down to take Derek's legs.</p><hr/><p>The worst part is getting him in and out of the car. When they finally drop him on the burnt wooden floor of the Hale house Stiles rests his hands on his knees, panting. Lydia, who frustratingly doesn't have a single hair out of place, does no such thing but even she is visibly tired.</p><p> </p><p>They drag Derek towards the hole where Stiles has previously that day ripped up the floor to get to Peter's body. He puts Derek's arm in Peter's hand and his own hand on Derek's chest while Lydia adjusts the mirrors to get the moonlight to hit the two werewolves. Derek has been slowly coming around for the last fifteen minutes but it doesn't matter. The wolfsbane is strong and by the time he comes fully around it will be too late.</p><p> </p><p>He can feel it the moment it starts working. He closes his eyes and concentrates. There! He can feel the alpha spark straining from the effort. He just needs to give it a little push and….</p><p> </p><p>Derek's irises burn red for a second and then the color bleeds out. Peter's hand closes its grip around his nephew's arm, claws digging into the skin and his eyes snap open. They're a brilliant ruby red.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles slowly gets up and dusts himself off.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get out revenge, Alpha."</p><p> </p><p>Peter smirks, then throws his head back and howls, triumphant.</p><p> </p><p>To Stiles, it sounds like a warning.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if anyone wants to know my headcanon for Stiles' past in this story read on:</p><p>Stiles wasn't born in Beacon Hills - either his parents moved out before he was born or they simply never lived there. His powers were woken up when Jennifer Blake, posing as his English teacher, attacked him, thinking he was sent after her by Deucalion. When she figured out the truth she started teaching him instead. Stiles' giving in to his supernatural potential caused a rift between him and his father who didn't want any part of it. Eventually, Stiles even dropped out of college to study with Jennifer who, unknown to him, has plans to use him to help her defeat Deucalion. When the Sheriff finds out that Stiles dropped out of school, they have a major falling out that causes Stiles' magic to lash out. It doesn't hurt anyone but it catches the attention of Gerard Argent who eventually kills Stiles' father for associating with the supernatural and in an attempt to draw Stiles out but the two of them never meet. Stiles becomes obsessed with killing Gerard and eventually Jennifer helps him track Gerard down to Beacon Hills as she thinks revenge will help him come back to finish what he started with her.</p><p>in this story I see Stiles about 20-21</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>